Accident or Coincidence?
by TotallyJorixoXo
Summary: This was a request from Spikes100. "You should make a story where Tori spies on Jade in the shower". but it has a little bit more to it than that. Basically Cat invites Jade and Tori round for a sleepover, Tori has a crush on Jade and is reluctant to agree but does anyway because who can say no to Cat? might change title later. One-shot.


**A/N: Okay, first of all this was a request from Spikes100. "You should make a story where Tori spies on Jade in the shower". **

**There's a little more too it than that, and I don't feel comfortable with writing smut just yet so, there won't be any of that. **

**It just mentions sex and yeah, so I hope you like it. and I'm sorry if it isn't what you expected. It was only rated M, because **

**I wasn't sure if it should be M or T but I have changed it to T now. sorry **

* * *

**Disclaimer- Well, I don't own victorious**

* * *

"Torii!" Cat called from directly behind, where the brunette was stood. Tori turned to face the red-headed bundle of joy.

"Hey, Cat" Tori said, smiling brightly.

"I'm having a sleepover this weekend, with Jade do you want to come?" Cat asked, Tori sighed.

"I don't know Cat" Tori said, not overly sure if it was safe for her to be in the same room with Jade for too long right now.

Tori wasn't sure when it had happened but she had a massive crush on the raven haired beauty. Sometimes when they acted in a scene together she felt like just kissing her, right then and there in front of everyone and if she did do that; what would Jade do or think? The only scenarios that Tori could think of were;

1. Jade would go back to hating her, and they wouldn't be friends.

2. Jade would completely ignore her and tell all of their friends.

Or 3. Kiss her back.

That to Tori was the least likely to happen.

"Why not?" Cat asked, after watching Tori daydream for what seemed like a million years. Tori averted her gaze to the ground before she quickly dragged Cat off to the side where she was sure no one would hear her.

"Because I... I have sort of a ... Huge crush on Jade" Tori admitted, shyly.

"I knew it!" Cat smiled happily.

"How did you know it?" Tori asked, confused.

"Tori you're not the toughest egg to crack" Cat told her, as Tori's face went bright red.

"Besides isn't that more reason to come?" Cat asked, giving her friend a small wink.

"Cat!" Tori said, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"So are you coming or not? It'll be fun, I promise... We have candy, and movies and karaoke... And scrabble" Cat said, Tori sighed and then looked back at Cat.

"Fine I'll come but only because I love scrabble" Tori sad, causing Cat to jump up happily and hold her in a tight bear hug.

"Yay" Cat said, before bouncing off in the direction of her first class of the day.

* * *

The weekend rolled around quicker than expected, and soon enough Tori was standing outside Cat's with a sleeping bag in one hand and a bag full of stuff in the other, feeling extremely nervous as she had walked passed where Jade's car was parked.

Taking a deep breath Tori deciding to ring the doorbell and was relieved to see Cat answer the door.

"Hey, Tori come on in" She giggled taking Tori's bags and hanging them on the coat rack by the door.

"Hey, Cat... Where's Jade?" Tori asked, looking around.

"Right here" Came a whisper, which somehow was right by her ear. Tori turned to face Jade and nearly fainted. Lately that girl was just too hard to resist.

"H-how D-did you get there?" Tori asked, biting her lip nervously.

"I was always here Tori" Jade said, her voice barely below a whisper. Cat giggled.

"Jade, you're going to scare her" Cat said, as she led them into her living room.

"It's just us three tonight, my parents are visiting my brother at his special hospital and they wanted me to stay here with some friends" Cat explained, as she sat on the floor and searched for three microphones.

"We'll start with Karaoke?" Cat suggested, although it wasn't much of a question as they all agreed knowing that Cat would win either way.

* * *

The sleepover had been an eventful one at that, after Karaoke they had ordered Pizza and Chinese food. then dug into some Ben & Jerry's ice cream, then Jade insisted on them watching a horror movie while Tori and Cat wanted to watch a Sandra bullock movie. in the end Jade agreed to let them watch the Proposal, because at least that was funny. then they had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey" Cat said, shaking Tori the next morning.

"Huh... What? Cat?" Tor asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You are really hard to wake up" Cat said, as Tori sat up and checked the time. "12. Pm". That was late for Tori.

"Sorry, Umm Cat can I take a shower?" Tori asked, Cat nodded.

"Yeah, sure first door on your left" Cat said.

* * *

Tori nodded and grabbed her things and headed in the direction Cat had told her, she quietly knocked on the door first but when she received no answer she opened the door and slipped in. As she turned around she realised that she was not alone. Behind the shower curtain she could see a figure who was by the looks of things wearing headphones and had long hair and as soon as she realised what she was seeing Tori couldn't look away. She knew it was wrong to look, but Jade was her crush and Tori was a teenage girl with horemones. as she came to realise what she was doing Tori quickly turned to face the door, and reached for the handle.

* * *

"Is there someone there?" Jade asked.

"Umm, sorry it's Tori I didn't know you were in here... I was just about t-to leave" Tori stuttered.

"Oh" Jade said, seemingly not knowing what else to say. Tori reached for the handle once more when;

"Wait a minute" Jade said, from behind the shower curtain.

"What?" Tori asked, turning back but with her eyes covered by her hands this time.

"Why don't you hop in?" Jade offered, shocking both Tori and herself.

"Umm..." Tori said, unsure of whether this was some sort of joke.

"Yeah, we're both girls right..." Jade pointed out.

"I don't think it's such a good idea, Jade" Tori mumbled.

"Oh, come on... Don't be such a woss" Jade said.

"I am not a woss!" Tori stated, only for Jade to repeat her in the voice she claimed was Tori's.

"Prove it" Jade challenged, Tori sighed and hopped in the shower.

* * *

"So.. Uhh, that was interesting" Jade commented, later on as Jade was giving Tori a ride home in her car.

"Umm, yeah... It was" Tori admitted, recalling the events in Cat's shower that morning when Jade had kissed Tori, and then they ended up having sex in the shower.

"So... Uh... Why did you kiss me?" Tori asked, touching her finger to her lips as she still felt the kiss lingering.

"I... Uhh, kind of heard you tell Cat... That you have and I quote " I have sort of a ... Huge crush on Jade" and it made me think about what it would be like to kiss you, and now I know" Jade explained.

"Is that all?" Tori asked, starting to feel crushed that it had just been an experiment with Jade.

"No... As soon, as I saw you at Cat's yesterday I... I couldn't stop thinking about you and then you showed up in the bathroom this morning and that was it for me" Jade admitted.

"So, what are we?" Tori asked, shyly.

"Well I was hoping that you'd maybe want to be a couple?" Jade asked, shyly. Tori looked at Jade and placed her hand on Jade's hand that was on the gear stick.

"I'd love that, Jade" Tori smiled, as they drove off.


End file.
